


Matchmaker

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [50]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson should've known better, but he couldn't leave well-enough alone. Pre-S1, Pre-infarction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

James was working hard to convince her to go to this stupid event. Some paintball outing, a contest between doctors and lawyers, some bonding activity or something. _Why does he want me to go to this thing?_

Wilson had been trying to talk him into going to this doctor/lawyer paintball game. He had no interest in this or any other company-sponsored events. He was not a social person and no amount of pellet gun violence was going to change his mind. _Why does he want me to go to this thing?_

'It'll be fun,' he'd said and she'd believed him all the way up until she had to put on heavy cotton coveralls and safety goggles. 'This is not going to be fun, James,' she had told him when she stepped into the heat of the morning sun. He had smirked at her and shrugged. Then one of the other doctors walked by, made a comment about her 'rack', and tapped her on the ass with his paintball gun. _That_ made her angry. Now she might have a chance of getting interested in this game.

'I think you made her angry,' Wilson had said, fear in his voice. 'That'll make the game more interesting,' he'd told Wilson. He wished Wilson had told him some of the lawyers were hot; he might have agreed to this paintball thing sooner. Of course, had he realized Wilson's lawyer friend was such a crack shot with the paintball gun, he wouldn't have smacked her in the ass.

'The bastard asked me out!' she told James over beers later that evening. She spent the night trying to figure out if she was pissed or flattered. She'd popped him in the chest and neck, taking him down after he'd tried to get her in the ass three times. She'd gotten James too, but only because he'd put himself in the line of fire. Now she had a date - if she accepted.

'I think it went rather well,' he'd recounted to Wilson, expounding on the events of the evening. He and Stacy had gone to dinner, had a meal and talked. She was interesting and confident, but not really impressed with his own conversational techniques. She wouldn't even let him walk her to her door, much less kiss her.

James couldn't believe it when she told him she was moving in with House, she could see it in the utterly shocked expression on his face, hear it in the stammering of his voice. 'But you told me you couldn't stand the "offensive prick"!' he'd repeated. Stacy shrugged and tossed more of her personal items into a box. 'Changed my mind,' she'd told him. Then followed it up with a kiss and a comment of: 'You're the best friend ever.'

House knew Wilson couldn't stay away long, not after learning that Stacy was moving in only a week after their awful date. 'She's gorgeous and witty and matches me head-to-head in an argument. What's not to like?' he'd said to Wilson over pizza and beer. 'You two are insane. I hope you're very happy together,' Wilson had relented. House had smiled that slick, convincing smile of his and tossed a crust from his pizza slice at him. 'Best friend ever. But no more paintball.'


End file.
